The following relates to converting schemas, such as Javascript Object Notation (JSON) schema, to another schema, such as an Extensible Markup Language (XML) schema. More specifically the following relates to a utility used to convert a JSON schema to an XML schema.
JSON schema may be considered a new technology relative to XML schema. As described by the JSON specification “JSON schema” version 4 (JSON-SCHEMA.ORG), herein incorporated by reference, a JSON schema is used to describe a JSON data format.
As such, a JSON schema is considered a JSON type of media that is used to define the structure of JSON data. JSON schemas provide context for JSON data used with a particular application and how the JSON data interacts with the application.
In short, a JSON schema is intended to be used to for validating and documenting instances of JSON data, and providing hyperlink navigation and interaction control over JSON data.
Unfortunately, there are currently no tools that effectively accomplish converting a schema that may contain errors, such as JSON schema, to another XML schema without failure. For example, current JSON schema to XML schema converters fail every time they do not understand a structure.